


An Offer He Can't Refuse

by jstabe



Category: Jossverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-17
Updated: 2005-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"And once again with the duh.  I’m trying to get laid, just like 99% of the people here."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer He Can't Refuse

Xander stood near the bar barely sipping at his beer while he watched the couples on the dance floor. He hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he was; this was scarier than he’d thought it would be. Not the bar itself because it reminded him of The Bronze. Well, except for the fact that all the couples were same-sex.

That he liked guys was something he’d always sort of known about himself, but it hadn’t been something he was comfortable knowing or exploring. He’d done his best to try and have relationships with women, but they always ended in a spectacularly crap way. After Anya had dropped her little ‘interlocking parts’ idea on him, he’d decided that enough was enough. It was time to be honest and go for what he really wanted.

That was easier said than done, however. He hung out with girls and the only guys he spent time with were Giles and Spike. Giles was like a father to him and Spike, well there was just no way that Spike would be interested in him. He couldn’t go to Sunnydale’s only gay bar because he didn’t want the girls to find out. Eventually he’d tell them, but he really didn’t want to have his first experience with a guy while the girls looked over his shoulder- metaphorically of course. He’d been afraid to try the Internet or personal ads because he didn’t like the idea of chatting with someone he hadn’t met. He’d finally decided to do what any Scooby in that situation would do, he researched. He’d even used a computer at the public library so Willow wouldn’t know what he was up to. He’d finally settled on this place because it wasn’t too far from Sunnydale, but it was far enough that he wasn’t likely to run into anyone he knew. He’d even gotten himself a room at the local hotel so that if he found what he wanted, he’d be all prepared.

So here he was, nursing a beer and people watching while half hoping someone would strike up a conversation with him and half afraid of having that actually happen. His eyes scanned the room and he almost missed the brunet in the corner. Xander blinked. That guy was checking him out, he was almost sure of it. Xander watched as the stranger gave his body a slow perusal. Brown eyes met his and the stranger smiled. Xander gave a small smile in return. He really hoped the man would come over and talk to him; he didn’t think he could make the first move. The stranger left his table and began making his way towards the bar. Xander took a drink of his beer, desperate to have something to do other than stand there and wait.

“Bloody hell, Harris, is that you?”

Xander choked on his beer. Oh God, it couldn’t be. Please, please just let it be someone who sounds like Spike. He turned around and groaned.

“Spike.”

The stranger finally made it to Xander’s side. He gave Xander a dazzling smile and said, “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Whelp’s already got a drink. now piss off.”

The stranger fled and Xander shot Spike a dirty look. “Gee, thanks Spike, you’ve just scared off the only guy that’s tried to talk to me tonight.”

“You should be thanking me, mate. Do you know what kind of club this is?” He noted Xander’s blush and his mouth dropped open. “Well, fuck me.”

Xander never knew what prompted him to say, “was that an offer?” He did get a kick out of Spike’s expression, though. He turned back to watch the dance floor. It wasn’t that late, and there was still time to find that brunet guy and apologize to him. Maybe he could tell him that Spike was a deranged cousin who’d forgotten to take his meds. He was scanning the crowd when a hand grabbed his elbow and Spike began dragging him towards a secluded table. Not wanting to look stupid, Xander let him. When they were in relative privacy, Xander whirled on Spike.

“Just what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to ruin my night?”

“Do your girls know that you’re here?”

“Duh. I kinda wanted to do this on my own. I didn’t need a cheering section.”

“Why are you here?”

“And once again with the duh. I’m trying to get laid, just like 99% of the people here. You are so not helping, by the way. If people think we’re together then they won’t talk to me.”

Spike sighed. “I knew that, you halfwit. I meant, why are you doing it this way? Why pick some anonymous stranger? Don’t you white hats all go for the undying tortured love affair kind of thing?”

Xander looked at the floor. “I don’t do so well with the dating thing. I figured this way there are no strings and no commitments and well, if I’m really horrible at it then I won’t have to see the guy again ever in this lifetime.”

Spike looked at the bowed head, the slumped posture and something tugged at him. He and Xander weren’t best mates, but he didn’t really hate the boy. In fact, right at this moment the boy reminded him uncomfortably of himself right before Angelus had gotten hold of him.

“Take my advice and go home Xander. Even if you don’t want romance, you don’t want your first time to end with you being bent over in a back alley.”

Something in Spike’s eyes made Xander frown. “It wouldn’t have to be like that Spike.”

“Around here it is. Did you think they had rooms by the hour or somethin’?”

“No, of course not. I’ve got a room at the hotel.”

“You were going to take some strange guy back to your hotel room?”

Spike’s voice was incredulous and Xander realized he was right. But he was also embarrassed and so he lashed out at Spike.

“Yes I was! Or am. I am. I’m going to find a guy and take him back to my hotel because I’ve been lying to myself long enough. I want this and for once I’m going to actually have something I really want.”

“Fine, then, let’s go.”

“Huh? What? And again I have to go with ‘huh?”

Spike shrugged. “You asked if I was offerin’ and I am. You’ll be safer with me and you know I can’t hurt you.”

Spike mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘don’t want to hurt you’, but Xander was too stunned to really catch it.

“Why would you want to sleep with me? You could have your pick of any guy in here. Hell, probably some of the girls too.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sex on a stick. It’s not like I’d be settling. You ain’t half-bad to look at and I’ve seen everything you have to offer.”

Xander’s jaw dropped. “Hey, that was unintentional! I’d forgotten clean jeans and the towel, well it just slipped.”

“Right, course it did.”

Silence and then Xander said, “Spike, I don’t think I can sleep with you.”

Something very much like hurt flashed in the vampire’s eyes before it was masked by boredom. “Whatever, mate, your loss.”

He turned to leave and Xander grabbed his sleeve. “I didn’t mean it the way it sounded Spike. Major performance anxiety here. What if I’m really bad? It‘s not like I can just not see you again.”

Spike smiled. “Well, if you’re crap you can always blame it on me cause I was the teacher.”

“True.”

Spike was about to say something when a new song started. Not his usual type of music, but he kind of liked it anyway and more importantly, they could dance to it. He wanted Xander to stop thinking and just feel. He pulled a protesting Xander out on the dance floor. Xander didn’t have a clue what to do; he wasn’t the world’s best dancer. Spike pulled him closer until their bodies were almost touching. He put his hands lightly on Xander’s hips and began to move.

 _I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

“Relax and listen to the music.”

 _These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Xander nodded and started to move with Spike. Their hips brushed together lightly as they danced. Spike put his lips to Xander’s ear.

“Dancing is just like shagging, only with your clothes on. You just find your rhythm and go for it.” Spike undulated his hips, letting Xander feel his erection. “That’s it, pet. Just let go.”

Xander shivered. Spike’s breath tickled his ear and the words...he hadn’t known that talking could be such a turn on. Spike’s hands moved from his waist and cupped his butt, pulling them closer together. They moved slowly, bodies moving closer then away.

Spike took Xander’s hands and wrapped them around his waist. He smiled when he felt Xander’s tentative touch on his ass.

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase_

Spike pulled Xander’s head down slowly, giving him plenty of time to back out. When their lips met, they kissed hesitantly, each wondering if the other was going to stop.

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

The kiss deepened and became something hot and alive. Spike let his tongue glide along Xander’s bottom lip, groaning when Xander opened his mouth and allowed Spike inside.

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

The song faded and Xander pulled his mouth from Spike’s. His breath was coming in little pants that Spike found extremely erotic.

“Come back to my place with me?”

Spike pulled Xander down for another kiss. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

The drive to the hotel was made in silence, anticipation thick in the air. When they got to Xander’s door, he used his key card and went inside. He turned to Spike.

“Come in Spike.”

“I don’t need an invite to a public place, pet.”

“I know.”

Spike swallowed hard and stepped inside. It was Xander’s first time, not his, so why he was feeling nervous all of a sudden? To hell with that. He’d made Xander an offer and he was going to make sure Xander enjoyed accepting it. He pulled Xander to him and kissed him, letting his hands wander Xander’s body. He had such a nice body and Spike sometimes wondered why he always covered it up.

Xander kissed Spike back and let his hands settle on Spike’s waist. He was too unsure of himself to let them go anywhere else right now. He didn’t know if he should move to the bed or maybe the couch? Maybe he should offer Spike a drink?

Spike pulled back and looked at Xander, amused. “Hmm. Must have lost my touch.”

“What?”

“I could swear that when I was kissing you just now, your mind was a million miles away. So I’m wonderin’ if I’m losin’ it in my old age.”

Xander laughed and pulled Spike closer. “You definitely haven’t lost it. I just don’t know what to do, what you want.”

“For one thing, you gotta relax. This isn’t a test, Xan, something you have to do exactly right. It’s sex. It’s messy and fun and hot and rude and there are no rules. You just do what feels good.”

Xander seemed to consider that for a second and then he bent his head to nuzzle at Spike’s neck. He slid his hands under Spike’s T-shirt and caressed cool flesh.

“That’s it pet. Just go with it.”

Suddenly mouths were fused together and eager hands roamed everywhere. Spike rocked his hips against Xander. He could feel the solid length of Xander’s erection pressing into him and he wanted to feel it without the barrier of clothes. He forced himself to slow down, though, because no matter how eager Xander was, it was still his first time. There was no way Spike was letting him have the kind of memories he had of his own first time.

Xander’s eyes flew open when he felt Spike pull away from him. “Spike? Everything ok?”

“Fine, just figured you might be more comfortable if we weren’t standing.”

“Bed?”

Xander flushed red and Spike put his hand to Xander’s cheek, fascinated with the warmth. They moved towards the bed, awkwardly because they couldn’t seem to stop kissing. The back of Xander’s knees hit the bed and he sat down. He started to slide back and realized he still had his shoes on. He looked at his shoes, then looked back at Spike, grinning.

“There’s really no sexy way to get rid of those, is there?”

Spike snickered. “’Fraid not.”

Xander leaned down to remove his shoes. Spike took off his duster and laid it carefully over the back of the chair. He got rid of his boots and socks then moved toward the bed. Xander was leaning against the headboard, watching him. Spike climbed onto the bed and crawled slowly up Xander’s body.

Xander’s mouth was suddenly uncomfortably dry. Spike looked so sexy and...predatory like that. It should have given Xander the wiggens, but all it did was make him more aroused.

Spike moved to lie beside Xander, pulling him until they were facing one another. He pulled Xander closer and kissed the lush mouth. He slid his tongue inside Xander’s mouth and flicked it in and out, mimicking the movement with his hips.

Xander groaned and pressed his own hips tentatively forward. He could feel Spike’s cock rubbing against him and it felt so good. He put a hand on Spike’s waist and pulled him closer. Spike’s hand slid under his shirt and found a sensitive nipple. Xander let out a surprised gasp; no one had ever really paid any attention to his nipples before.

“Like that Xan?”

“Mmm. I didn’t know they’d be so sensitive.”

“Hasn’t anyone played with these before?” Spike teased.

“No. I’ve only ever, well, I’ve only ever had sex once and it wasn’t very good. I’ve mostly just done some fooling around.”

Spike groaned and fought for control. The idea that Xander was almost completely untouched did funny things to his demon. Vamps were notoriously possessive. He opened his eyes to see Xander looking at him worriedly. He managed to smile reassuringly. He inched Xander’s shirt up, watching those beautiful brown eyes for any sign of anxiety. Seeing nothing but arousal, he slid the shirt off Xander and bent his head to flick a nipple with his tongue.

“Spike!”

Spike had never liked the sound of his name more than he did at that moment. He nibbled gently at the hard nub before moving to the other. He let his hand wander down to run lightly over Xander’s erection for the first time.

“Spike, please, I can’t...I don’t want to come too soon.”

Spike moved up to place reassuring kisses to Xander’s lips. “’s all right Xan. It’s not like we can’t start over.”

More than a little dazed, Xander could only nod wordlessly. Spike went back to toying with his nipples while rubbing a hand against his hard cock.

“Spike, can I touch you too?”

Spike pulled back a little and grinned. “Course you can.” He slid off his own T-shirt. “What do you want Xan?”

Xander put a tentative hand to Spike’s fly. He rubbed slowly along the length of Spike’s cock, feeling it twitch slightly in the tight confines of Spike’s jeans.

“Aren’t your jeans uncomfortable?” The look Xander gave him from under his lashes was part coy part virgin and Spike groaned.

“Getting more uncomfortable by the second, pet.”

“Maybe we should take them off.”

They wiggled together, not wanting too much distance between them. Finally, they were naked and Spike rubbed against Xander in a sensuous all-body caress.

“You feel so good Spike.”

“So do you. All hot and hard and muscled.”

He rubbed again and Xander moaned softly. He reached down and ran his finger along Spike’s naked cock. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked softly along the length.

“That’s it, pet. Love your hand on me.”

Spike took Xander’s erection in his hand and started to pump it gently. When Xander mimicked the actions on his own cock, he moaned loudly and caught Xander’s mouth with his. Kissing with ever increasing urgency, they used their hands to bring each other to nearly simultaneous orgasms. After, they lay together in a sweaty heap, letting Xander’s breathing return to normal.

Spike leaned up in his elbow, watching Xander’s chest rise and fall with his breathing. He felt his cock stirring and smiled. Xander saw the smile and his eyebrows shot up.

“Umm, Spike, human here. I don’t have vamp recovery time.”

“You’re a teenage male. Next best thing. ‘Sides, what I have planned next would raise the dead.”

“Now there’s some disturbing imagery.”

Spike chuckled and moved to kneel between Xander’s thighs. “Since you had this all planned out, I’m bettin’ you’ve got slick somewhere around, yeah?”

“Bedside table.”

Spike leaned over and opened the drawer. He fished around and came up with a strip of condoms. He tossed them aside with a grimace and rummaged through the drawer some more. He located the lube and settled back between Xander’s legs.

“You don’t like anything, tell me and I’ll stop. Ok?”

“Ok.” Xander was nervous, but somehow not as much as he’d thought he would be.

Spike stroked the trembling thighs, liking the way the muscles moved under his hands. He leaned down to lick Xander’s cock gently, feeling it harden slightly under his tongue. He flicked open the bottle of lube and carefully coated the fingers of one hand. He rubbed one slick finger along the crack of Xander’s butt.

Xander tensed when he felt touching where no one had ever touched before. He forced himself to calm down and breathe deep. This was what he had wanted. The tip of a finger slid inside him and he couldn’t help the instant tightening of his body. He felt Spike’s other hand stroking his thigh in soothing circles and forced the panic down.

Spike waited for Xander’s body to relax before continuing to push his finger into the tight channel. He watched Xander’s face for any sign of pain and when he didn’t see any, he started to slide his finger in and out of Xander’s body.

“Ok Xan?”

“Hmm.”

Spike grinned; if Xander enjoyed that he was going to love what came next. He crooked his finger slightly and rubbed Xander‘s prostate, smiling when Xander nearly shot off the bed.

“Spike!”

Yep, he really liked it when Xander said his name like that. He took Xander’s now completely hard cock in his other hand and pumped it gently, letting his finger work Xander’s hole. He slid his finger out of Xander’s body and added more lube, this time slipping two back inside.

Xander moaned softly and bucked his hips. Spike’s fingers were stretching him and the sensation sent little ripples through his body. It hurt a little, but in a good way. Xander lay there, lost in the pleasure Spike was creating. Eventually, he began to squirm.

“More Spike. Please.”

“Not too fast Xan. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please Spike please!”

Spike added more lube then very carefully pushed three fingers inside Xander. Xander gripped the sheets tightly in his fist, moaning softly as little tremors of want made his body shake. It was the sexiest sight Spike had ever seen.

“Need you Xan. Ok? Need to be in you.”

“Oh yes.”

Xander’s voice was a breathy sigh that sent shivers down Spike’s spine. He carefully pulled his fingers from Xander’s ass, smiling at the disappointed sigh. He slicked his cock, enjoying the way Xander’s eyes followed his hand.

“Do you want to turn over? It’ll be easier for you.”

Xander shook his head. “Can we do it like this? I want to see you.”

Spike smiled and then moved into position. He rubbed the slick head of his penis against Xander’s opening. He pushed gently and felt Xander’s body opening for him. He pushed until the head slid in past the tight muscle then stopped. He was shaking, trying so hard not to just ram in and go for it. He’d never felt anything this good in his life. Inch by inch, he eased inside Xander, stopping whenever he felt Xander tense, not continuing until Xander murmured that he was fine. Finally, he was completely buried in Xander.

Xander groaned low in his throat. He felt so full and it was just the most amazing thing. He could feel Spike’s balls resting against his butt and he knew that Spike was all the way inside him. His eyes were full of amazement when he looked at Spike.

“God Spike, that feels so good. I didn’t know it would feel like this.”

Spike buried in his head in Xander’s shoulder. “You keep saying things like that and this is gonna be over way too soon.”

Xander was thrilled that Spike was just as lost in this as he was. He wiggled his hips a little, smiling when Spike hissed.

“Bloody hell, Xander, are you trying to kill me?”

“Just want to feel you move.”

Spike groaned softly and slowly pulled almost all the way out of Xander before sinking back in. A few experimental thrusts until Xander’s ragged moan told him he was hitting the right spot and then Spike was thrusting fast and deep. He pulled Xander’s leg up to wind around his hip, murmuring encouragement when Xander brought his other leg up and locked his ankles, his heels resting on the small of Spike’s back. He helped Xander find the right rhythm and they started moving together.

Xander closed his eyes and concentrated on feeling everything Spike was doing to him; he never wanted to forget a minute of this. He unlocked his ankles and moved his legs higher, delighting in the sharp intake of Spike’s breath as he sank in deeper than before. He was making Spike _breathe_ ; deep, panting breaths that were the best thing Xander had ever heard. Spike’s hand slid between them and pumped his cock with smooth even strokes. Before long the sensations were just too much and Xander came, moaning Spike’s name over and over.

Xander’s orgasm overwhelmed all of Spike’s senses; he could hear Xander moaning his name, smell his warm seed, feel the clenching of his ass as the orgasm rippled through him. With one last hard thrust he emptied himself inside Xander.

It was a long time later before either one of them even thought of moving and when they did it was only so Spike could pull gently out of Xander. They spooned together, Xander’s back to Spike’s front, Spike’s hand lazily stroking Xander’s belly. They were just drifting off when Xander suddenly bolted up and turned to look at Spike incredulously.

“Spike, what the hell were you doing in a gay bar?!”


End file.
